1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of plastic wheels. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for shipping, assembling, and attaching molded plastic wheels to devices such as garbage carts, barbeque grills, outdoor fire pits, etc. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a wheel and spacer assembly in which the wheel and spacer can be shipped as separate parts but can readily be attached to one another after shipment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In providing plastic wheels for connection with wheeled items such as garbage carts, it is usually also necessary to provide a spacer in the form of a washer or cylindrical sleeve between the wheel and the item to prevent contact between the two. Without a spacer, the wheel and the body of the item rub against one another, thus impeding smooth rolling of the assembled item.
Past practice in this field of invention has included blow molding plastic wheels with an attached or integral spacer. The spacer portion protruded from the hub to provide the necessary space between the wheel itself and the apparatus to which it was connected. However, the integral spacer was recognized as problematic because with a protrusion on one side, the wheels were not readily stackable and could not be packaged compactly. This posed a problem for efficient shipping and handling of the wheels.
In order to solve the problem and reduce shipping costs associated with wheels having integral spacers, wheel manufacturers began manufacturing spacers separately from the wheel. The resulting wheels had sides with two relatively unbroken planar surfaces and were therefore more readily stackable and shippable. The spacer segments could be shipped in the same package, but were separate from the wheels. This solution increased efficiency in shipping and storage, but led to the problem of spacer loss. When workers assembled garbage carts or other apparatus on location, spacers would invariably be missing, either due to miscounting or misplacement, so that wheels could not be properly attached to the intended apparatus on site.
What is needed, therefore, is a wheel having the manufacturing and shipping advantages of unattached spacers but also providing a spacer that is definitely available when wheels are to be attached to axles.